


Не отставай!

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: «Леший рассматривается как первопричина блуждания человека по лесу, <...> может принимать образ знакомого или просто неизвестного попутчика и, отвлекая разговорами или суля показать места, богатые грибами или ягодами, заводит в непроходимое место, после чего исчезает; его появление в таких случаях часто связано с тем, что человек мечтал о попутчике».
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 5





	Не отставай!

— Не отставай!

С трудом выдернув ногу из какой-то звериной норы, скрытой от посторонних глаз в густых зарослях местных папоротников, Финн заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и успокоиться. Раздражение потихоньку копилось внутри, распирало грудную клетку. От него ломило в висках и хотелось схватить По Дамерона за ворот рубашки и хорошенько потрясти.

Первый орден готовил своих штурмовиков к операциям в самых разных условиях. Просто подготовка эта, как вдруг выяснилось, на голову уступала школе выживания повстанцев Сопротивления.

Ну, или причина была в том, что капитан в свое время крупно просчиталась насчет Финна, и его личный «потолок», физический и моральный, не выходил за пределы сантехчасти.

— Что ты там копаешься? Вот-вот стемнеет, Финн! Мы должны добраться до города раньше, чем аванпост Первого ордена обработает сигнал со спутника.

Терпение По тоже наверняка давно было на пределе. По плотному, толщиной в ладонь, ковру из сухой хвои, по причудливым сплетениям старых извилистых корней, по полусгнившим валежникам, по жилищам крупных крысоподобных грызунов (они видели одного достаточно близко: людей непуганная фауна обширных хвойных лесов Застиги воспринимал пока, к счастью, с полнейшим равнодушием) По бежал с такой легкостью, словно вообще ничего не весил. Одним прыжком перемахнул через сухое дерево в три обхвата, не зацепившись при этом ни за одну из веток. И ему ведь еще приходилось постоянно оглядываться.

Светлая рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами резко выделялась на фоне темных разлапистых деревьев, то исчезая, то опять появляясь в просвете между бурыми стволами, мелькала далеко впереди, как сигнальные огни ведущего истребителя.

— Ты идешь или нет?

— В пути, — сквозь зубы отозвался Финн, наверняка зная, что с такого расстояния По не сможет его услышать.

Пот лил с него градом, сердце оглушительно стучало в ушах, мышцы ног горели огнем. По ощущениям, их гонка по лесу продолжалась уже часов пять, не меньше, и конца ей в ближайшее время не предвиделось.

Во всяком случае, пока Финн, раздвинув руками колючие нижние ветви двух исполинских елей, не вылетел на небольшую полукруглую поляну, и не обнаружил на этой самой поляне орбитальный челнок. Тот самый, на котором они с По высадились на планету.

— Может быть, ты хоть теперь объяснишь мне, какого хрена?

По стоял прямо у двери челнока.

Злой, как голодный аклай. И взмыленный настолько, словно лично протащил этот самый челнок на стальных тросах через полконтинента.

— Что?

— Если заблудился, надо было сразу об этом сообщить, — сверкая глазами, По стремительным шагом преодолел разделявшие их полторы сотни футов и ткнул указательным пальцем Финну в грудь. — А не переть напролом через заросли, как взбесившаяся вампа. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени мы из-за тебя потеряли?

— Постой, «заблудился»? Что значит «заблудился»? Это же ты нас вел!

По опустил веки и приоткрыл рот. Потом выставил перед собой ладони, как если бы пытался отгородиться, просто оттолкнуть от себя все, что говорил ему Финн.

— Серьезно, приятель? Хочешь сказать, это не ты влетел в челнок, сияя уверенностью в успехе, и заявил, что город точно находится вниз по реке, река совсем рядом, а штурмовиков учат ориентироваться на незнакомой местности чуть ли не с пеленок? И я ведь повелся, Финн! Пошел за тобой, как полный идиот...

Настала очередь Финна растерянно моргать и разводить руками.

— Да все ведь было не так! Я вышел осмотреться, ты собирался связаться с генералом. Потом выскочил из челнока с бешеными глазами, сказал, что теперь у тебя есть точные координаты. И все. Дальше бегом, как будто за тобой батальон штурмовиков гнался. И я тогда...

Они уставились друг на друга в безмолвном ужасе, потом одновременно, не сговариваясь, начали оглядываться по сторонам. Но лес был тих: никаких больше посторонних голосов, никакого подозрительного шума, никто не пытался наброситься на них из-за ближайшего куста.

— Ты настоящий?

— Могу то же самое у тебя спросить, — По еще раз внимательно оглядел Финна с головы до ног и нахмурился.

— Что я просил тебя не делать вчера, когда мы, ну...

— Не вылизывать твой шрам на спине от светового меча. Потому что щекотно.

Финн кивнул и машинально повел плечами.

— Ладно, так. Теперь твоя очередь. Спроси меня о чем-нибудь, что знаю только я. И ты, само собой, — у По определенно был как минимум один подходящий вопрос, но Финн спохватился раньше. — Хотя погоди. Если эта штука, чем бы она не была, знает про базу и координаты, она, скорее всего, умеет читать мысли! По, нам надо как-то проверить... может, сделать анализ крови, тебе и мне, или...

Все-таки По Дамерон определенно был опытнее в различного рода внештатных ситуациях. Не дав Финну придумать еще какой-нибудь затяжной, плохо реализуемый в полевых условиях план, По просто притянул его к себе за ворот куртки и ремень походной сумки в крепкий, почти яростный, очень подамероновский поцелуй.

— Это определенно ты, — вынес вердикт Финн добрых две минуты спустя. — Вот эту штуку с языком, которую ты делаешь, ее ни с чем не перепутать.

— Моя фирменная штука с языком.

— Точно. Итак... каковы наши действия? То есть, смотри, сейчас мы опять оказались у челнока. И это уже кое-что. Приблизительные координаты заброшенного города тоже никуда не делись. Да, мы, вроде как, потратили кучу времени впустую, но единственное, что нам остается: начать поиски с самого начала.

На всякий случай, они дополнительно убедились, что неприметный серый челнок без каких-либо маркировок — тот самый (на планете, где твой лучший друг запросто раздваивался, чтобы, забавы ради, часами водить тебя кругами по лесу, ни в чем нельзя было быть до конца уверенным). Но челнок действительно принадлежал Сопротивлению, поддерживал связь с кораблем, где остался BB-8, и судя по таймеру на панели управления, Финн и По потратили впустую четыре с половиной стандартных часа.

— Это какая-то местная аномалия, я думаю, — предположил По. — Ну, то есть, мне не хотелось бы узнать, что Первый орден успел обзавестись оружием, которое так мастерски пудрит мозги.

Финн был с ним полностью солидарен.

— Может быть, какой-то психотропный газ.

— Вернемся к тому, каким образом мы могли бы это преодолеть, — решительно перевел тему По. — Я не пошел бы добровольно ни за кем другим, кроме тебя. Уверен... в смысле, думаю, что в твоем случае дела обстоят точно так же. По крайней мере, сейчас и на этой планете. Нам просто надо сообразить, как лишить эту штуку новой возможности нас разделить. Может быть, что-то вроде наручников или...

Вместа ответа Финн молча взял его за руку.

— Да, это, пожалуй, тоже подойдет.

— И я не пошел бы добровольно ни за кем другим, По, — очень серьезно признался Финн. — Ни на Застиге, ни на какой угодно другой планете.

И будто в подтверждение этих слов его смуглая широкая ладонь на мгновение сжала запястье По чуть крепче.


End file.
